


When your son is happy; you're happy

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Romantic Soulmates, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is nearing and John Stilinski gets a call from his son, telling him he met his soulmate. <br/>Or: the one where everyone is happy and John loves Derek as a son from the very beggining.<br/>(becuase we seriously need a little fluff and more Sheriff Stilinski in this fandom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When your son is happy; you're happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> it's official! I suck at titles. There is nothing I hate more(except maybe tomatoes and trigonometry and a lot more, but lets not dwell on that) so if, while you read this, you get an idea for a great title, just write it in the comment section below! It would be a HUGE help! :)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the story.

”Hey, so I actually invited someone to spend Christmas with us, dad.” Stiles told John over the phone. John sighed. “Stiles, I know that you are having fun in college, but do you remember when we agreed to only introduce long-term girl- or boyfriends to grandma?” John asked. “you know she doesn’t really understand dating outside of soulmates.” He explained Stiles. 

“Well, first of all, that is complete bullshit and you know it. Only 40 percent of the population finds their soulmate and even then, only 63% of those people end up married till the end of their days.” Stiles began. Once again, John sighed. He had heard this speech over a thousand times already and he did agree with Stiles. “So only wanting to date your soulmate is just stupid.” Stiles concluded. Unconsciously, John nodded.

“Anyway, second of all, he is… uh.” The sentence died a little out and John could figure out what came next. “Oh Stiles. You found your soulmate?” The high-pitched sound from Stiles confirmed it. John couldn’t really help but smiling - that was certainly not what he was expecting when he got this call.  
“Stiles, that is amazing!” John exclaimed happily. 

“I - yeah, I know. I’m just so happy. I mean, I know that finding your soulmate doesn’t mean having a happy ever after and that I could be just as happy with anyone else, but dad. It just feels so… right.” Stiles admitted. He sounded so happy and hopeful and it made John so happy. 

“I’m really happy to hear that, son. Of course you can bring him to spend Christmas here. I’d love to meet him, and I know grandma will, too.” John said and he heard a relieved sound coming from Stiles.

“Thank you, dad. You’ll love him.” Stiles said. John had no doubt that he would. Anyone who made Stiles sound this happy had a special place in his heart.  
“Now, tell me about this guy. How did you meet?” John asked. Stiles didn’t get his curiosity from just anyone.

John could almost hear Stiles smile. “You won’t be surprised by this. So I had this test in Spanish and I completely forgot about it until two days before.” At that, John made a sound so Stiles would know exactly what he thought about that. “Oh don’t act like that, I got an A on the test so everything’s alright. Anyway, I was studying at the café, trying to remember all those verbs and all when I accidentally walked right into this wall of muscles and spilled m coffee all over the guy. When I tried to dry some of the coffee off his chest, he tried to brush my hands off him while he told me I shouldn’t worry about it and then our hands touched and. Well, you know how the story goes.” Stiles ended with a little laugh.

John wasn’t really that surprised - of course his son had to meet his soulmate by spilling coffee on the guy.

“I expected him to be mad - I mean, I did spill burning-hot coffee on him, but he was really nice and then helped me study for my Spanish exam. Which is probably why I got an A, but let’s not dwell on that…” Stiles continued the story.

As Stiles babbled on about how sweet and awesome his soulmate - also known as Derek Hale, Stiles later told him, John couldn’t help but remember his own soulmate, Claudia.

***

A week later, John was in the kitchen cooking with his mom when Stiles knocked on the door. John dropped what he had and walked out to the door.

Before opening, he looked through the peeping-hole. He wanted to know what to expect, since Stiles hadn’t really told him anything about Derek’s appearance except ‘wall of muscles’ and ‘God amongst men’ which didn’t really tell John anything.

John looked and was first met with the sight of his son. Stiles’ cheeks were red and his hair a little longer, but other than that, he looked just like John remembered (which was to be expected, since it had only been half a year since john last saw him).

Beside Stiles stood a dark-haired guy. He had a sharp jaw-line and stubble. He looked to be around Stiles’ height but older and much bigger. He looked buff and well - yeah, ‘a wall of muscles’ probably described it pretty well.

John opened the door to greet them. He grabbed his son and pulled him into a hug before turning to Derek. “I’m John. It’s nice to meet you.” He said. Derek nodded. “It’s nice to meet you too, sir.” He answered politely while sticking out his hand for John to shake. John ignored the hand and pulled Derek into a short hug as well. Derek tensed at first but then relaxed and hugged back before they both drew back.

“If I’m right, we’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other. No need for formalities.” John smiled. Derek seemed to relax more at that, and when John looked back to Stiles, he was beaming at him and looking happier than ever.

“Now come on in. Don’t stand out here freezing.” John said as he stepped back so they could walk in. They both did, and John noticed them linking their hands together as they walked.

***

Later that night, John fell asleep on the couch. He woke up at midnight when everyone else had already gone to bed. John’s mom was sleeping in the guest bedroom beside John’s room and Derek was sleeping with Stiles in his room. 

John tip-toed up the stairs and past Stiles’ room to get to his own room. When he walked past Stiles’ room, he heard some small noises. John really didn’t want to think about what they were doing, but they weren’t exactly being quiet, which was also why John heard that they weren’t doing anything… that John really didn’t want to think about his 24-year old son doing with a 4 year older man.

Instead, John could hear voices and occasional laughs. They were talking and while John really didn’t want to snoop, he was also curious to hear what they were talking about. He caught himself before he began listening in, convincing himself that he would be crossing the line, but before he got into his bed, he heard Stiles laughing loudly and then saying “I love you, too” before Derek shushed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story! Remember, if you have any title-ideas, just comment below :)


End file.
